


Jilted Fruy

by Stac3y_97



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stac3y_97/pseuds/Stac3y_97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au: Lydia storms off upset and angry after the wedding, when Alec follows hurtful words are shed and someone gets hit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jilted Fruy

'Lydia! Wait.' Alec chased her down the corridor of the institute. She turned round and with as much anger as she could muster. 'What? Haven't you embarrassed me enough?' the harshness of her words brought Alec to a halt his hand suspending in the air frozen in the moment he went to grab her arm. "We--I didn't mean to embarrass you Lydia" A cold laugh came out of Lydia's mouth "What part of you kissing another person, no sorry a downworlder in front of everyone important in the clave wouldn't embarrass me Alec? Please do tell me I would love to know." She could see the anger cross his face when she called Magnus a downworlder. She crossed her arms creating a barrier between them that had never been there before they had always understood one another. 

"Don't you think he deserves his shot at love like you did Lydia.” Protested Magnus from further down the corridor; he had followed shortly after Alec chased after her leaving them time to sort it out themselves but the hate she was throwing at Alec he couldn’t take anymore of. Making his way towards them, defensively he kept his cat eyes locked on hers. “You know I was going to apologise to you for what happened, but seeing you here acting like this. Calling me a downworlder with such hate, Henry would be disappointed in you.” Lydia gasped at his last statement, she didn’t realise what she had done until she heard the sound of her hand hit Magnus’s cheek. 

“Lydia enough!” Shouted Alec as he put himself between them, his hand reaching behind making sure Magnus was okay. “I think we all need time to calm down and let all the drama from the wedding settle. Then we will deal with what happens.” With a huff Lydia stormed off, discarding pieces of her wedding look as she went. Alec turned to face Magnus, reaching his hand up to the cheek she hit “I’m so sorry about all of this Magnus.” Magnus shook his head as he placed his hand on top of Alec’s “None of this is your fault Alexander. You deserve to be happy too.” A Sly smile appeared on his face as he pulled Magnus closer “I think I just might be.” He teased as he leaned in to kiss him once more but defiantly not for the last time tonight.


End file.
